


paperwork

by Poppy_Gilham



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy_Gilham/pseuds/Poppy_Gilham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto tries to be clever in order to get Jack to fill out his paperwork correctly. Plan B involves a clothing option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paperwork

     Ianto enters Jack’s office with the usual grace and silence the Jack found so intriguing. Although he was dismayed to see Ianto holding what looked like several reports. Ianto hitches his hip onto the corner of Jack’s desk and smiles. Jack’s hand comes up automatically to fondle his thigh appreciatively. Ianto takes Jack’s hand from his thigh and places it on the desk; linger for a brief moment to stroke Jack’s long, strong fingers, before removing his hand and placing the reports on the desk.

      “We have some paperwork that needs to be reviewed, sir.” “I can’t decide if you are being deliberately obtuse when you are filling out reports just to make sure I am doing my job, or if you have some sort of mild affliction when it comes to putting anything on paper. Perhaps you were scared by paperwork as a child. But, I think I have hit upon a solution.

Jack groans, “Ianto, I can think of several others things WE could be doing other than paperwork.” Says Jack with a wiggle of eyebrows.

“I am sure you could, sir. However, needs must and all that.” Ianto says with a grin, knowing what Jack’s reply is going to be.

“What about my needs?” Jack leers at Ianto, itching to place his hand back on Ianto firm thigh, his thoughts sprinting to how he could seduce the young Welshman.

     While they certainly flirted outrageously, Jack has yet to even kiss Ianto properly; the kiss of life did not count in Jack’s book even though he felt Ianto respond however briefly. There had been close times and definitely a lot of lingering touches, somehow….the time never seems to present itself, not that Jack wasn’t trying to make more time between them.

“Well, sir. I thought of a way to make paperwork more enjoyable for you.”

“oh, yeah…does it mean removing certain articles of clothing on your part. I am sure I would fill out any paperwork you have for me.” Jack’s mind already at a full run on the possibilities of what lay under that suit. He felt the muscular thigh, what else is he hiding.

“No sir, this will not require me to remove any of my clothing. Although that reminds me I do need to sign you up for the sexual harassment class offered by UNIT.”

“I keep telling you Ianto, I don’t need a class on how to sexual harass people, I’ve been doing it for years and it has been working just fine.” Jack’s eyes were plainly roving up and down Ianto’s body.

Ianto feeling that this conversation spiraling out of his control and could feel a blush begin in his cheeks with Jack’s appraisal. He tried to remind himself of why he came in there for the first place and what his original plan was, although he would file the getting naked when Jack filled out a report correctly as plan B. Every time he filled one report out then Ianto would remove one article of clothing, hmmm….. I doubt much paperwork would get done with that plan however.

Bringing himself back to the present with a shake of his head, Ianto charged on. “How about this, I know much you love my coffee, wait…” as he saw Jack about ready to protest. “I will give you a cookie with your coffee for every report you fill out, in it’s entirely and correctly. I do my own baking, so you know, the cookies are amazing. What do you say?”

“How about a kiss instead of a cookie,” Jack decides to bargain. Doesn’t hurt asking he thinks.

Ianto laughing, “well….you would not only have to fill out the report entirely and correctly, but make sure it is in triplicate as well, let’s not to get to overwhelmed here, one report, one cookie.”

“Allow me to demonstrate what an entirely and correctly filled out report looks like. Here I have 3 reports all in different states of completion, if we put them all together then we would have one beautifully executed report.

First report, could you please sign where I have placed the post its, here and here….” Jack smiles and picks up a pen.

“This second report is one of my favorites. You filled out the incident and even signed it; however we are missing the actual details of the report. So if you wouldn’t mind…” Ianto could hear the scratching of the pen as Jack wrote furiously. Ianto in truth did not care what he wrote as long as something was down and he could file it.

“Our third report has all the details of the incident but if you would sign and, right….filling out the day, time and places, yes, just the bits at the top. There now all done, that wasn’t so bad was it?”

“Where’s my cookie?” Jack says looking at Ianto with a grin knowing there is not going to be a cookie but maybe a consolation prize.

“Uhhh….I’ll bring you one tomorrow, I didn’t bring them in today.” Ianto had not planned on Jack actually agreeing to his plan, he better to learn to bake, he thinks, and fast as he is bringing in cookies tomorrow.

Jack frowns and pushes out his bottom lip in a pout, giving Ianto puppy dog eyes. “So no cookie?”

Ianto smiles and leans down and kisses Jack lightly on the lips murmuring. “I promise to bring you two tomorrow, this will have to do for now.”

And before Jack could respond Ianto was standing and sweeping the reports off Jack’s desk facing Jack as he walks towards the door.

“Mind you,” he says, “If I forget the cookies we could go for the clothing option.”

Turing, Ianto takes the reports and places them behind him effectively covering his arse as he walks out the door. He could hear Jack laughing as he walked down the stairs. The others look up from what they are doing to stare at Ianto coming down the stairs, wondering what made Jack laugh so loud and long. Ianto gives them his deadpan look and shrugs.


End file.
